Irroz
Irroz is the largest continent in the world and consists of ten countries. It is predominantly populated by Demons, though there are many other species found within the continent, and countries tend to be very diverse around the edges of the continent. The central areas of the continent are surrounded by mountains, serving as a sort of "bowl" containing a colony of Demons, as well as the entire Demon Council and their kingdom. Countries Arnamor Arnamor is the largest country in Irroz. It is inhabited almost entirely of Demons, with large colonies of various types of Elves in the north and south. It falls under the jurisdiction of the Demon council. Bilatan Bilatan is the largest island country of Irroz, primarily inhabited by Coastal Elves and Salamanders. It is home to one Coastal Elf council building, and its laws fall under their jurisdiction. Orith Orith is the most central country in Irroz, as well as the home to the infamous Demon colony known as the High Circle of Demons, which contains the Demon Council and its kingdom. Members of the colony must be 80% Demon or purer, and voted in after submitting an application to the Council. Orith is inhabited almost entirely by Demons, with small colonies of Desert Elves towards the south end. It falls under the jurisdiction of the Demon council. Ilgedas Ilgedas is the western-most country in the continent, home to large colonies of Shadowalkers in both western and central areas. It is home to the Shadowalker main council building, and falls under their jurisdiction. Many Demons choose to live here, as they feel that the Shadowalker council is less 'violent' in that it is uninvolved in Angel vs. Demon affairs. Kyebri Kyebri is a northern country in Irroz, primarily inhabited by Imps, with notable colonies of Dark Elves to the west. There are three Demon council buildings throughout. Many have called the amount of council buildings here unnecessary, especially given the predominant Imp population, which the Demon kingdom has not responded to. Alnun Alnun is the northernmost country in Irroz, inhabited primarily by Imps. It is home to one of the Demon council buildings, though the laws here tend to be primarily influenced by Imps. There have been rumors that several of the government employees in Alnun's council buildings are actually Demon-passing Imps. Vandorn Vandorn is a small country in the southeast, almost entirely inhabited by Shadowalkers. It is home to the Shadowalker council's main building, and is one of four countries that fall under its jurisdiction. Omni Omni is a small island country off the coast of Irroz, inhabited primarily by Demons. The island falls under the Demon council's jurisdiction, and is home to one council building. Ondre Ondre is an island country, as well as the smallest country in Irroz, that is inhabited primarily by Shadowalkers and Coastal Elves. The two species are even said to cohabitate, mingling cultures, and even having entire cities of Shadowalker/Coastal Elf hybrids. There are two Shadowalker council buildings there, and the country falls under their jurisdiction. Uron Uron is the smallest non-island country in Irroz, primarily home to Demons, as well as a small colony of Coastal Elves. There are no council buildings here, lending to its poor reputation and high crime rates. Climate Irroz tends to be primarily hot and dry, with semiarid and arid climates towards the south. Central areas tend to be more moderate, with mediterranean and humid subtropical climates throughout large areas in the center of the continent. However, towards the far north, the country of Alnun is almost entirely and exclusively a subarctic climate. Economy Irroz has the second largest economy in the world, only slightly outranked by Alurra. The central, more Demon-ruled areas of Irroz have an economy that could be considered the second largest in the world; however, the poverty in other areas of the continent have brought the overall average down somewhat. When the economy is looked at by country, Orith has the highest in the continent, and the third highest in the world. Tourism Irroz has decent amounts of tourism in the central, Demon-run areas, attracting foreigners with its unique architecture and relaxed laws. Ilgedas has the highest rates of tourism in the continent, being the only 'easily accessible' and 'tourist friendly' country that is run by Shadowalkers. Demographics Races Irroz is 62.5% Demon, 14% Dark Elf, 12.5% Desert Elf, 3.2% Jungle Elf, 3% Cave Elf, 2.4% Coastal Elf, and 2.4% Other. Languages Languages most commonly spoken in Irroz are Common and Demonic. Other languages found in the country are Elvish, Tribal, and Dragonic. Relgions Category:Places